The Sweetest Things
by Murasakionfire
Summary: Bella was changed into a vampire 19 years ago. When she and the rest of the Cullen's move to a new town she decides she wants to go to school for the first time. She meets a raven-haired boy whose past is linked to hers. Not only that but his blood calls to her. Will Bella become friends with this strange human boy or will she accidentally kill him?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I don't own twilight…bummer**

"Bella, it's time for school!" Edward called to me.

"Okay I'm on my way down!" I yelled back.

It's been 18 years since I've been changed into a vampire. Living with Edward and the rest of the Cullen's has been a dream come true. I finally had the brothers and sisters I always wanted. The only drawback was that Carlisle was wrong about my shield being able to protect me from the bloodlust. It ended up doing the exact opposite making me thirst for human blood even more than the average newborn. On the bright side I earned a new power after my transformation. I was immune to fire. So much so that when I got strong emotions about something my fist caught on fire. Sometimes I couldn't control it, and let's just say Emmet knew better than to mess with me too much. Anyway after all this time I think I am controlled enough and ready for school.

After a lot of fighting Alice finally decided to let me pick out my own clothes. I wore a pair of gray skinny jeans, a simple gray top, a black zip-up hoodie , and black knee high converse.

"You look great love" Edward told me with a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks" I said smiling.

"It'll do" Alice said giving me her approval.

"Wow Alice coming from you I'll take that as a compliment" I told her.

"We better go" She said ignoring my last comment. "Don't want to be late on our first day."

"What cars are we driving?" Rose asked.

"How about we take Emmett's Jeep so we can all ride together?" Jasper suggested.

Emmett took the driver's seat and we were on our way. I was piled in the second row wedged between Edward and Jasper. Alice and Rose were in the third row doing each other nails. I was starting to get nervous the closer we got to school.

_"What if I kill someone" I thought "I'll never be able to live with myself."_

"Yo flaming fist watch it!" Emmett yelled from the front breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized not even realizing my fist were on fire. "I'm just a little nervous."

"It's alright love just try to control it in front of the humans." Edward said lovingly.

"Yeah, I'm not sure we'll be able to explain that" Emmett joked. "It's a rare disease."

We all started laughing. Emmett knows how to make me laugh even when I'm nervous.

"You'll be fine" Alice said confidently. "I've seen it."

Edward gave me an encouraging hand squeeze, and the rest of the ride was filled with a comfortable silence. Then we approached the sign that read Muckville High. We moved to this small town in Oregon at the beginning of the summer because we heard it rains about 95% of the year.

As we pulled into the parking lot the sweet smell of human blood entered my nostrils. It was too much and I tried to lunge at them. My eyes turned coal black and two cold arms locked around me from both sides and held me back. One belonged to Edward and the other to Jasper. I let out a snarl and tried to fight them off until Emmett turned around and thrust me tightly to the leather seats. I slowly started to calm down and noticed 5 pairs of golden eyes staring at me in horror.

"That's it, turn around Emmett, we're going home" Edward announced.

"What! No Edward I can handle it" I argued.

"You nearly ripped Jasper's arm off" Emmett said still not believing what he just witnessed.

"I wasn't expecting it." "I'm fine now" I assured them.

"It's true she'll be fine now" Alice said siding with me.

"I can handle this" I told Edward. "The fist and the lust."

"Alright….." he said reluctantly.

We all got out the car and as we walked I saw them all eying me with suspicion. Students gawked at the inhumanly beauty we all shared. Venom flowed in my mouth and I hastily swallowed it. I could hear them whispering about us. It was a small town. We finally made it to the office to get our schedules.

There was a lady around thirty years old behind the counter. She was busily working when we walked in. When she looked up from her computer I saw her eying Edward with a lust in her eyes.

"Hello!" she said smiling specifically at Edward.

"We are the Cullen's and Hales and we would like our schedules" Edward said ignoring her.

"Of course" she replied eying my man.

I could practically feel the lust coming off her. I suddenly felt jealous and my hands starting tingling.

"Cool it Bella" Jasper said to low for humans to hear.

Looked down and saw my hands were about to catch on fire. I felt Jasper sending calming waves toward me which helped. I looked at him and he gave me a small smile.

"Here you go" she said handing out the schedules.

She gave Edward a wink and told him to flip it over before going into a back room. He flipped it over and then frowned.

"Let me see!" I said grabbing it harshly.

I looked and saw a phone number. The anger I felt was unbearable. The paper suddenly burst into flames.

"Bella!" Edward yelled looking to see if anyone saw.

"Sorry!" I replied guiltily.

"Well at least I saw it first" he said. "Are you sure you'll be okay? The day has just began and you've slipped twice." Edward asked me worried.

"I'll be fine" I told him.

We all compared our schedules. I had my first 3 classes with Edward. Alice was in my first hour and Jasper was in my second. Edward and I would walk together up until 3rd hour. My fourth, fifth, and sixth hour were all next to each other so I didn't need anyone to walk with me.

"Great, after 3rd hour I'm all alone" I sulked.

"Are you sure you can handle being alone" Edward worried. "I can switch if you'd like."

"No" I said grateful for the freedom.

The bell rang and we all headed to class. My first 3 hours were bearable and then Edward and I walked to lunch together. As the rest of the Cullen's were already seated at the table I felt a little de' javu . We got our so called "Props" and made our way over.

"How was your first 3 hours Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Besides the gawking humans and the urge to kill every last one of them, I'm doing great!" I said enthusiastically.

Everyone started chuckling. As one of the last kids was entering, my eyes suddenly locked to the single kid. He had paler then normal skin, blue eyes, and raven colored black hair. He wore a simple polo, and blue jeans. But what caught my eye was he was the most delicious smelling human I had ever smelled.

"Bella? Bella!" Edward said confused.

"Huh what?" I asked.

"You zoned out for a sec" he said.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized. "Hey…. Edward can you switch seats with me?" I asked. "I want to be closer to the window" I told him.

"Yeah sure" He replied.

The rest of the lunch passed in a blur. I was too busy focusing on the mysterious boy. He talked with a mixed group of guys and girls. They talked about a movie they saw last week, what sports were on last night. I was so engrossed in his smell I didn't know when the bell rang.

"Bella are you coming?" Jasper said taking me out of thought. "I'm walking you to fourth hour" he explained.

"I'm ready" I told him.

I kissed Edward goodbye as he whispered for me to be good. As soon as we were out of ear shot of the rest of family Jasper started whispering to me.

"I saw the way you were looking at the boy with the blue eyes" he said hushed.

I looked down feeling embarrassed.

"I didn't say anything because I believe you can handle it" he continued. "My advices though, try not to breathe and if you can't handle it then leave. Don't try and test yourself."

As we got to the door of my class I noticed the raven-haired boy sitting down. My heart dropped and I became nervous. Jasper noticed him too.

"Good luck" He told me. "You can do this."

I braced myself and walked in the classroom.

_You can do this._

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks for the all the positive feedback! I've been inspired to write the next chapter…**

Bella's POV

I braced myself as I walked into the classroom. His scent had immediately clouded my nostrils. I made my way up to the teacher desk to hand him the slip he needed to sign.

"I'm Bella your new student" I told him.

"Ahhh we've been expecting you to be joining us" He said with a slight Chinese accent. "Welcome Isabella" he told me. "I'm Mr. Wang."

"Oh, it's just Bella" I corrected him.

"Welcome" he said with a smile. "We only have one open seat in the back" he told me while pointing.

The seat was right next to the raven-haired boy with the bright blue eyes. _Just my luck._ I let out a silent sigh and made my way over to him. The bell rang and class started.

"Would you like to introduce yourself to the class?" Mr. Wang asked me.

"Um…sure" I said standing up. "Hello everyone my name is Bella Cullen, I am adopted, and love reading" I said before sitting once again.

Mr. Wang started to teach the lesson. The raven haired boys scent was even more intoxicating as class went on. Venom filled up my mouth as I had to hastily swallow it ever so often. I tried not to breathe but that didn't help at all. I could hear the blood pumping in his veins.

No matter what I did, I continued to smell the sweet smell of cinnamon on his skin. I don't know why but even as a vampire the smell of cinnamon has always fascinated me. The rest of the family always did think it was a weird obsession. Whenever I smelled it I just got warm feelings inside. The sweet smell always makes me happy. I think it's because when I was younger Renee went through her baking phase and wasn't half bad at it. My favorite cookies were snicker doodles. She would play classical music and hum along as she baked. It was one of the strongest human memories I still have as a child.

I tried to scoot as far away from him as possible and as close to the window as I could. Edward had been homeschooling me since my change so I didn't need to pay attention to the class. I tried to focus on something else to get my mind off the sweet aroma. For example the butterfly just outside the window flaps his wings 609 times per minute. There are exactly 211 tiles on the ceiling of the classroom, and 13 boys have been caught staring at me through the period.

It was almost too much to bear. It would be so easy to just scoot over and sink my teeth into his warm flesh. No. I couldn't wreck everything I worked so hard for. Edward would be forgiving yet still ashamed of my actions. I knew the rest of the Cullen's would also understand the temptation but I was also doing this for myself. I glanced at the clock once in a while wondering when this misery would finally end. It seemed to be barely moving, minutes to me turned out to be seconds.

My hands were starting to tingle from the thirst and I knew they would soon catch fire if I didn't get it under control soon. I knew Jasper was next door so I decided he could probably hear me if I called for him. I knew it was risky but my only hope for not ripping this kids head off.

"Jasper? Jasper are you there?" I whispered to low for the human ears.

"Yeah I'm here" He whispered back.

"A little help here" I asked.

I felt his calming waves from the other room come to me. The tingling stopped and I knew I would be okay.

"Thanks Jazz" I whispered back.

"You're welcome" He said.

I couldn't help but observe the boy closer. He was quite handsome. I noticed his muscles were small but strong looking. He wasn't that tall standing at only 5 foot 7 inches. His eyes were what stuck out the most to me. They were a bright yet clouded blue looking intent at Mr. Wang. They looked like they held so many secrets that wouldn't be given away at ease. His nose was perfectly symmetrical to his pale, pink, lips. His heart beat in an even rhythm that was a little faster than the rest of my classmates.

The bell finally rang and I couldn't wait to get out of there. As the blue-eyed wonder left I noticed that he accidently left a piece of paper on his side of the 2-seated desk. I flipped it around and looked in horror and confusion at what I saw on the paper. Right on top was written in a messy scrawling

_Spencer Swan_

**Cliff Hanger…Please Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Please look at my other short stories on my profile. Thanks!**

**Bella POV**

_"What?"_

I racked my brain trying to find out who this mysterious kid that claimed to be a Swan was. I grabbed the paper and headed out the door to my next class. It was only a few doors down so I could walk by myself. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw who was already in there. The same boy was seated.

"_Shoot_" I thought.

I wasn't sure if I could handle another hour with this Swan-kid. I remember what Jasper told me earlier today. "Don't push yourself too hard, and if you can't handle it than leave." Why not? I needed to think anyway so why not take a half-day. I turned around and walked down to the office.

"Excuse me" I asked the lady from earlier.

She glanced up at me.

"I'm not feeling so well so I would like to go home early" I told her.

She put on the fakest smile she could, probably still mad with what happened with Edward this morning.

"Of course, feel better" she said.

As I walked out the door the cold air had no affect on me. I looked around wondering what to do now. I remembered we all rode in the Jeep together so I had no car. I decided to just run towards the forest and see where it took me. I didn't want to go home and see Esme just yet. I also didn't want Alice following me so I put my shield up.

I ended up at a cliffs edge. It was so pretty here. It was so green. The trees were lovely pines and I could see a creek running through it. I sat at the edge dangling my legs over the side. I got deep into thought as a million questions filled my mind.

Who was this kid? Why did he smell so good? Is he a family member? Will he recognize me? Who are his parents? No matter how hard I tried I couldn't come up with any explanations that made since. I wondered what I would do tomorrow. I don't think I can handle 2 and half hours a day with this kid. Maybe I'll take a few days off and think from there.

I didn't want the Cullen to have to move because of me. I knew they would, but I knew how much they liked it here. Much to Alice's and Rose's joy there was a great mall a mile away. Jasper was happy when Alice was happy. There were many grizzlies for Emmett to drink from. Carlisle got a great job at the local hospital. Esme got some request in town for some home redecorating designs. And Edward loved to be wherever I was. I couldn't do this to my family.

**Spencer's POV**

I got my stuff together to get ready to go when my friend Jake came up to me.

"Did you do something to the new girl?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well the whole hour she looked at you with pure hatred in her eyes" he told me.

"I didn't notice it" I told him.

"You must be blind" he said. "Just watch your back because she's out for you" He warned me.

I didn't know what Jake was talking about but she sure was beautiful. She looked like she held so many secrets waiting to be unraveled. The way she looked though was so familiar. It was almost as if I knew her from somewhere. Like we had met before…

**Edwards POV**

First day of school down, 179 to go. I have to admit that after lunch my last 3 classes were duller without Bella in them. I couldn't wait and get to the car and see her. As I approached I saw 4 other vampires waiting.

"Where's Bella?" I asked worried about her safety.

"I haven't seen her since fourth hour" Jasper said.

"I can't see her she has her shield up" Alice said.

"She probably ran home and is waiting for us" Emmett said. "Couldn't wait to get away from the gawking humans I bet" Emmett joked.

"Okay let's hurry then" I told him.

"Eddie boy misses his Bella Boo" Emmett teased.

"Shut up" I told him.

As we were approach our house we I was the first to jump out. As I walked in Bella's scent was old and I didn't hear her. Esme approached me.

"Have you seen Bella?" I asked her.

"No she's not with you?" Esme asked confused.

"She didn't come to the car so we assumed she ran home" I told her.

The rest of them just walked in and put their stuff down.

"Bella's not here so we need to split up and find her" I said taking command. "Emmett and Rose, you go back up to the school to see if she's there." "Jasper and Alice go into town and see if she went to get something." "Esme, stay here in case she returns." "I'll check the forest" I told them.

They all stood there looking around first.

"WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE! MOVE!MOVE!MOVE!" I yelled getting their attention.

They all scrambled off to search for her.

As I soon approached the cliffs. In the distance I could see a pale skinned girl with the curliest brown hair sitting by the edge.

"I've been looking everywhere for you" I said with a lopsided grin.

She didn't return one but gave me a sad smile in return. She was obviously upset about something.

"How was the rest of your day?" I asked sitting beside her.

"It was fine" She terribly lied to me. "I need to talk with the family when we get home" she said.

"That's fine, I told her." "Let me call off the search party." I told her.

"You organized a search party?" she said no believing me.

"I was worried" I replied lamely raking out my phone.

Bella sighed and got up ready to go home. I got ready to run but apparently she wanted to move so slow even a snail would pass us. And I swear one did.

When we finally made it back the whole family was seated on in the living room. Alice must have told them. I took a seat and waited to figure out why my Bella was so upset.

**REVIEW!**

I

I

I

I

I

\/


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: SORRY…..It's been like a month since I've updated. I've been a bit busy lately…. No more waiting though… chapter 4 is up! Sorry it's pretty short.**

"There's a boy…" I started with.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward give out a low growl. And he had a sad look on his face.

"I don't like him!" I reassured Edward. "In fact, it's the opposite. His scent… it's so strong…" I said trailing off just thinking about him.

The others looked at me in worry and confusion.

"Is he your singer?" Carlisle asked confused.

"I'm not sure, maybe. He just smells better to me."

"Well this isn't good."Emmett said stating the obvious.

"What do we do?" Esme asked Carlisle.

"We have to move." Edward said forcefully.

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled.

They had all already sacrificed so much for me. They loved me when I was human. They fought other vampires for me. They changed me and moved for me. They helped me in my newborn years. They even picked up everything and moved when I accidently killed a human that one time.

"It's our only option." Edward said forcefully. "You can barely handle yourself around the humans, and you think you are controlled enough for your singer?" He said getting mad.

To be honest that really hurt my feelings. I think I can do it and he had absolutely no faith in me. I mean sure it would be extremely hard but I'm strong enough for it.  
"He didn't mean it like that."Jasper told me feeling my hurt feeling.

Edward's eyes softened as he looked at my furrowed eyebrows.

"I'm sorry love I didn't mean it like that." He said. "I just care about you and don't want you to be in pain. You'll never forgive yourself if you kill that boy. You've come so far and if an accident happens I don't want you to feel discouraged."

"You handled your singer." I said lamely.

"And I was 108 and had much more experience with the lust than you." He argued.

"And you know with your shield you've had it much more difficult than most vampires." Esme added.

I sighed at that knowing it was true. I still feel so ashamed, like I let Edward down with my bloodlust. I quickly regained my self though.

"But like Edward said, I've come so far." I retaliated. "I can handle him. Maybe switch into different classes or something." "Alice?" I asked hopefully

"It's hazy." She said slowly shaking her head. "Actually everything is hazy so I can't see anything." She said worried.

"That doesn't exactly mean it's bad though." I assured her.

I might have my shield up. My family looked at each other having a silent conversation, and then looked back to me.

"Okay…" Carlisle said.

I let out an Alice squeal and jumped up and down.

"But you should take a few days off first." He added.

My shoulder drooped a little.

"Take a long hunting trip." He finished.

I nodded. It was Wednesday so I decided I would take an early weekend. I sat triumphantly until I remember the last piece of information I gathered.

"That's not the worst of it though." I said as my happiness drained.

"What else." Edward said not really wanting to know.

"His name…His last name is swan." I said quickly

Everyone stared at me in silence as if not knowing what to say.

"It could just be a coincidence." Jasper said.

"Do you recognize him from anywhere?" Rosalie asked.

"I don't think I've ever seen him or he has ever seen me…but it's like I know him." I told Rose confusing her more.

"That means we can't stay here." Edward finalized.

"We're staying." I said defying my husband.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"What if he recognizes you from the past? What if he remembers and wonders why you haven't aged? What if he finds out we're vampires?" Edward practically yelled.

"He won't." I said simply.

"How can you be so sure." He questioned.

"I'll keep my distance and be careful around him." I said.

"You guys could poke around the school records and find more information about him." Esme suggested.

"Dear Esme is asking us to break into the school and steal personal information." Emmett asked shocked.

"For a good cause of course." She replied simply.

We all stood their shocked at Esme's suggestion of breaking the law. He look on her face told me she was dead serious.

"It's settled then, tomorrow night we break in the school and find out more about Spencer." Alice said.

"This ought to be fun." Emmett said with a laugh.

**Next chapter is the break in. Who is Spencer Swan? Why Does He smell so good to Bella? Will Bella be able to refrain from sucking him dry?**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Hey guys, quick update this time…. HAPPY EEKEND! Enjoy the chapter!**

"Do I really have to wear this?" I whined to Alice.

I was wearing camouflage pants, a dark black top, a black beanie, and black combat boots. I also looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Of course, this is a break in." she said obviously.

"But was all this really necessary?" I asked referring to the two black painted lines on my cheeks.

"You have to look the part if you wanna commit the crime." She replied motioning to herself.

I sighed before giving up.

"BATMAN!" Emmett said bursting in the room.

He was wearing a little kid's costume that was meant for Halloween. I was surprised he found one his size. Looks like I wasn't the stupidest looking person in the room now.

"We're breaking into the school not fighting crime." My living Adonis said walking in.

I couldn't help but admire my husband. He was dressed exactly like me, same clothes and black stripes on his cheeks. One word, Alice. Jasper and Rose walked in behind him similarly dressed.

"You can't let me have any fun." Emmett whined to Edward.

"Let him wear is outfit." Jasper said trying to hold his laugh in.

"No." Rose said.

Emmett tried one of Alice's pouty faces and it seemed to work because Rose finally agreed.

"YAY! TO THE BATMOBILE!" Emmett yelled

"You mean your jeep." Edward said.

"You ruin all the fun." Emmett grumbled.

We all drove in silence up to the school. Everyone was here except for Esme and Carlisle. If we were caught they had to look like responsible parent who didn't know what we were doing. I looked at the cars clock as we pulled in to the school. 12:48 it was go time. As we got out the car Jasper was the first to speak.

"I've been thinking about this all day. If we double the building and find a sewage hole we can go underground and-" He started before Alice cut him off.

"Or we could just break the lock like this…" she suggested while breaking the lock with her fist before swinging the gate door opened.

"That could work too…"Jasper said trailing off.

We all chuckled before cautiously entering the school primacies. We slowly walked up to the front door before I looked up.

"Camera!" I whispered loudly.

All heads snapped up to the camera. Edward quickly climbed the post and disabled the camera before jumping back down. We continued to the front door. I jingled it.

"It's locked!" I whispered again.

"Allow me." Rose whispered back while stepping forward.

She reached into her Loui Vuitton bag and pulled out a pair of nail clippers. She also reached in her hair and pulled out a hair pin. Starting on the lock she managed to pick it in 10 seconds before that door came open.

"Where did you learn that?" I whispered curiously.

"Summer of 85." She replied simply before walking ahead.

"It's dark in here."Emmett stated.

I suddenly lit my hand on fire giving us some light.

"Sweet." He whispered as I smiled.

"Files are in the back of the office behind a secret door."Alice alerted us.

We slowly creeped along the hallway until I spotted another camera.

"Camera!" I whisper yelled again.

Emmett beat Edward to it disabling the camera before it caught us.

We finally made it to the door before entering the office.

I suddenly heard someone whistling.

"HIDE!" I screeched before taking cover under a secretary's desk.

The others did the same. I peeked out to see who it was. It turned out to be a custodian passing by. Once he was gone we all got out of our hiding spots.

"That was close." Edward said.

I looked to see a door before hurrying over to it. I was in such a hurry I ripped the knob off.

"Ooops." I whispered.

The door slowly opened anyway. I just let the knob slowly fall to the ground in shock. In the room there were millions of file cabinets. In no exact order.

"How are we going to search all of these!" Alice asked.

"Bella and Edward you go search over there, Emmett and Rose you search over here, Alice and I will go this way." Jasper said taking charge.

We all looked at each other before going to do our task. We weren't giving up just yet. We must have searched for at least two hours before a discovery was made. I was searching through a rack of papers when I came across something important. They were about Spencer Swan.

"Guys come here."I whisper loud enough for their vampire hearing.

Suddenly 5 heads were looking down at what I was holding. Their eyes were bulging like mine. We didn't bother to read the whole thing yet.

"We need to share this with Carlisle and Esme immediately." Edward commanded.

I silently nodded a conformation unable to speak. We put everything back where we found it (including the cameras and doorknob) and left. On the way home I tightly grasped the documents in my strong hands. As we entered the house I noticed all spirits were emotionless. The joy in the air had all drained out.

We called Esme and Carlisle down and all took our seats in the living room for a family meeting. I couldn't help but feel guilty this was all because of me. I caused all of these meeting with my petty problems. I sighed softly before lifting the papers and reading out loud what they said;

_Name: Spencer Xavier Swan_

_Date of Birth: May 16__th __2009_

_Place of Birth: Forks, Washington_

_Mother: René Swan (deceased)_

_Father: Charlie Swan (deceased)_

I stopped reading and dry sobs consumed me. Edward put his arm around me and comforted me as best as he could. Charlie and René were dead? I had a brother? I wasn't allowed any contact with my parent after I was changes so this was all a surprise. So many questions swarmed through my head.

"So René and Phil broke up?" Esme said in disbelief.

"And she got back with Charlie?" Carlisle said also shocked.

"I can't read anymore." I said pushing the paper away.

Carlisle took the paper from me so he could continue reading;

_Parents Death: Charlie and René Swan were found dead on December 25__th__ 2011, they were found in the forest with bite marks on both of their necks. They seemed to be attacked by animals but no proof was ever provided. With no remaining family Spencer was forced into a foster home. He was adopted at thirteen by his current guardians._

The rest was his medical records and other unimportant stuff.

"That's so sad_._" Esme said with her motherly instincts coming in.

"He was only 1." Rosalie said sadly.

"On Christmas." Alice added.

We had a few minutes of silence before Jasper asked the question we were all thinking.

"So what now?" he asked blatantly.

"Since Bella was already changed he doesn't know her so we can continue living here." Carlisle said.

I sighed with relief. I could finally get to know my brother. I did a mini victory dance.

"Not so fast." Carlisle said stopping my victory party. "I forbid any of you to have any contact with Spencer."

"WHAT!" I screamed.

Carlisle frowned at my outburst.

"You heard me." He said sternly. "You talk to Spencer things may slip, things may slip questions come up, questions come up and answers can't be supplied. No talking to Spencer."

I stared hard at him and he didn't back down.

"Fine." I said defeated.

"You won't talk to Spencer." He confirmed.

"I won't talk to Spencer." I told him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I answered.

But what he didn't know was I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

**Authors note: Will Bella talk to her new brother? Will she disobey Carlisle? Will she suck him dry? Keep reading to find out! I love this chapter and it would make my day if you pushed the review button… PLEASE!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEAE READ BELOW IT HELPS UNDERSTAND THE PLOT OF THE STORY!**

**Authors note: Bella was changed when Laurent attacked her in Newmoon. Bella never found out Jacob was a werewolf. He might appear in this story maybe… The Volturi never found out about Bella because she never went to the Volturi to save Edward because he came back once he knew Bella was a Newborn on her own. This information is necessary for future parts of the story. MOVING ON!**

Spencer's POV

She hadn't been here for 4 days. Every morning I awaited her car to pull into the parking lot, it never showed. She sparked my interest. Not like the other boys at Muckville High who just wanted to get in her pants, but in a different way. I had seen her before, maybe a picture of her or something. I just knew I couldn't wait to see her again.

I also couldn't help but wonder why she hated me so much. During 's class she wouldn't even talk to me. Even though she refused to look at me I could see her eyes. They had turned black; I could have sworn they were golden at lunch. Another mystery to be added to the many mysteries that were already there. I had never seen gold eyes before. What an unusual color, they were almost supernatural…

Bella's POV

It's Monday. I have missed a 3 days of school. 3 days Edward kissed me goodbye and the other Cullen's drove to school without me. Carlisle finally gave me the permission to go back and I was elated. I had gone on a weekend hunting trip with Edward and had a great time. Let's just say we didn't spend the whole time hunting. But now it's Monday morning and school would start in 30 minutes.

The car ride was tense. We had all rode together again, just in case I lost control. Everyone was worried, but that didn't stop Emmett from cracking a few jokes.

"Even if you do try to kill him he might not hold it over you, I mean you are his big sis." Emmett said breaking the silence.

He ended up getting a smile from me. But that quickly turned into a frown as we came up to the school. We sat in the car for a few minutes because of Rose's insane driving we were still 20 minutes early. I sat staring out the window when my throat started to burn. My head whipped the other way when I saw Spencer riding his bike towards the car and to the bike racks. I stopped staring when I noticed my family had their eyes locked on me. I swallowed the venom in my mouth and gave a grim smile. Then we went our separate ways to walk to our own classes.

My first 3 hours were fine I had my classes with Edward, Alice and Jasper. Then lunch came. I took my usual spot at our table. Our table because no humans dared to sit with us. (to my relief) I saw Spencer walk in. He sat down with his usual table and started talking and laughing with his friends. I guess this is how it had to be. I could never talk to my sweet smelling blooded brother. I knew Jasper could probably sense my emotions but he didn't say anything. He knew it was personal business and he wouldn't meddle. The bell rang and I sighed before getting up with Jasper. We walked out of earshot of the rest of the family before he started to speak.

"I'm not one to go against Carlisle's wishes…" He started with. "But if you want to talk to your brother you should talk to your brother."

"But Carlisle said…"I argued.

"Forget Carlisle" He half yelled.

People turned to stare.

"My advice to you, do what you want." He said quieting down. "Because if it was me… no one would stand between me and my family." He said seriously.

The warning bell rang and Jasper and I knew we should get to class. Before he walked away he looked at me said something.

"Whatever it takes." He said with a small smirk.

I took a sigh before walking into classroom.

"Good to see you back and well." said with a smile.

I smiled back before taking my seat next to Spencer. I could smell the cinnamon again. One of the sweetest things.**(AN/See what I did there) **It was hard to control myself but it seemed easier since I was expecting his scent. Yet I still had every urge to kill him. English passed quickly enough. One down and two to go. Yes two after we looked at his files I saw he was in my sixth hour too. Curse my everlasting bad luck. Luckily in fifth hour my seat was on the other side of the room from his so it wasn't a problem.

But sixth hour was when things started to get interesting. I had not stuck around last Tuesday to have sixth hour so it was my first time meeting the teacher. When I walked in the room I sensed immediately I wouldn't like her. Even her blood smelled foul. I put on a fake smile and walked towards her.

"Who are you?" She spat at me.

"I'm Bella your new student."I told her trying to annoy her rudeness.

"Sit wherever." She said waving her hand.

I shook my head before sitting in the only seat available. Once again next to Spencer. Why does fate hate me? When I sat down it was suddenly getting hotter in the room. I could feel my hands warming. Spencer must have felt the heat because he took his jacket off. Without his jacket his scent became ten times stronger. I zoned out for a while bored. I could tell Spencer was too because he started tapping his own finger on the desk. That was until started yelling.

"SPENCER!" she snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." He said too calmingly.

"What is the capital of Burma?" She grilled him.

"Naypyidaw." He said confidently.

"WRONG!" She yelled at him. "It's Yangon."

He had a puzzled look on his face. So did I, Naypyidaw was the capital of Burma. I was about to argue but Spencer beat me to it.

"Yes it is…" he told her.

"Are you trying to argue with the history book?" She snapped back at him.

"No but…"He stammered.

"THAT'S IT DETENTION THIS SATURDAY 8 O'CLOCK!" She yelled slamming her fist on her desk.

The class let out some OOO'S as Spencer shrunk down ashamed. No one would talk to my brother like that. I hesitated before speaking until I remember what Jasper had told me. "Whatever it takes." An suddenly popped in my head.

"Actually…" I said speaking out of turn. "Naypyidaw became the capital of Burma." I corrected her. "In the year 2005 the capital changed to Naypyidaw, before then it was Yangon. The text books were made in the year 2000, before the change was made, therefore Spencer was correct." I told her.

"Are you accusing me of lying?" She asked.

"No…" I said.

"So now you're back talking a teacher?" She yelled. "WELL THEN YOU CAN JOIN SATURDAY MORNING 8 A.M!" she yelled at me.

She huffed one more time before sitting at her desk. The bell suddenly rang as I smiled. I had earned detention also known as alone time with my brother Spencer Swan. I had a feeling this Saturday was going to be great.

**I have a teacher named . Can you say nightmare? Luckily there are only 10 1/2 more days of school and I'll never have to sit in her Social Studies Class again! I'M ALSO GOING TO CEDAR POINT TOMORROW! **

**PLAESE REVIEW!**

**I  
I  
I  
I  
I  
\/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: THANKYOU FOR THE REVIEWS! SCHOOLS OUT TOMORROW SO I"LL POST MORE OFTEN! I should be studying now but… WHATEVS **

**BELLA POV**

** "**YOU DID WHAT!" Carlisle yelled.

"I got detention" I repeated again.

"Wow Bella none of the Cullen's have ever gotten detention before." Emmett said impressed.

Rose slapped him on the head forcefully shutting him up.

"It's true Bella." Edward told me. "Us Cullen's are perfect, or at least we are to the human eye." Edward explained.

"Alright, Alright, I just committed a family sin…I should be ashamed, now will someone sign this paper already." I said getting annoyed.

"What did you do anyway, Set the room on fire? Beat up a girl for gawking at Edward for too long?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Apparently I talked back to a teacher."I told him.

Emmett dropped his head unsatisfied with my answer.

"You were raised better than that." Esme lightly scolded.

"It wasn't even my fault." I argued. " was being an unfair, jerk who thinks she knows everything. She started stating wrong facts so I simply corrected her. If that is a crime than I guess you can sentence me to life in prison because I am definitely guilty."I simply explained.

"That still gives you know right to argue with the teacher." Carlisle said.

"So because I'm an intelligent creation of life I have to deal with the stupidity of others?" I asked him.

Carlisle sighed giving up before reaching over signing my detention slip.

"Thank you." I replied before heading up to my room.

On the way there I couldn't help but smile. I had conveniently forgotten to mention Spencer being involved. OOPS…My bad. It's a minor detail and probably didn't make a difference anyway.

The rest of the week pasted in a blur. Spencer's scent was still one of the sweetest thing I have ever smelt but ignoring it was slowly getting easier.

Before I knew it Saturday morning was here and I was pulling into the school parking lot. My car was the only one in the lot but I then noticed an old bicycle at the bike racks. I suddenly felt a little happier. Looking at the cars clock I noticed it was 7:58am I had two minutes to get into the detention room. I skipped the way there and stopped at the doorway. Spencer was the only one in the room. Apparently the Cullen's weren't the only one with a good rep around here.

"Right on time." A bored teacher in the front of the room said looking at her watch.

"Because of you two I had to come in on one of my only two days off." She said annoyed. "I don't want to be here so I'm going out to Starbucks, then shopping, and then wallowing in myself pity." She said. " asked for you to clean her classroom, and mop the floors. She wants it spotless by the time she gets back on Monday, Goodbye and I will see you at 3."

"You can't do that!"Spencer yelled.

"Have a miserable day." She replied ignoring him and walking out the door.

That was the thing about Muckville High. They're old school, meaning not just an hour, but a full day of detention. No wonder no one ever got detention, it's 7 hours of misery. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Spencer suddenly jumped up.

" 's room isn't going to clean itself." He said looking at me.

I didn't trust myself with words yet so I silently followed.  
"The Janitors closet is this way." He said pointing right. "Race ya."He added.

I smiled at him.

"3..2..1 GO!" He yelled before racing off.

I could have easily over powered him but I wanted him to think he could win. To do this I let him stay in the lead for a while, then I suddenly swooped in the lead. By the time we reached the closet we were both rolling on the floor laughing.

"I've never met anyone especially a girl who could run as fast as me."Spencer said while panting obviously out of breath. "Aren't you tired?" He asked noticing my lack of fatigue.

"No."I replied. "Are you saying I shouldn't be able to run because I'm a girl?" I asked slightly offended.

"No." He replied. "I'm just saying you're the best runner I've ever met."

"I'm Spencer." he said holding out his hand. "Spencer Swan."

"I'm Bella." I replied accepting it. "Bella Masen"

I had to quickly think of the story the Cullen's had made for me. Emmett, Alice and Edward always went as the adopted Cullen's. It would be awkward to the public eye if I dated someone with the same last name as me considering Edward and I weren't yet married. This made the last name Cullen out of the question. Jasper and Rose always went as twins and I couldn't pass for a sister of theirs. So it was decided I would go as a lone adoptee. I was pretty bummed to not be a part of the family name, that was until Edward let me go by his father's name. I knew the name meant a lot to him so I wore it proudly.

"Thanks for sticking up for me."Spencer said breaking the lingering silence.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Monday in class."He said obviously. "No one would ever stand up against like you did. So…thanks" He said looking down.

"No problem."I said honestly. " 's a jerk anyway." I said laughing awkwardly.

Another silence lingered through the air.

"So umm… cleaning supplies."Spencer said motioning towards the many supplies.

I laughed as he got up on a small ladder and started handing me supplies. Once we got everything we headed to 's room. Let me say it was a messy. The kids at Muckville High School might be good but they were not the neatest people. Um was under the desk, spitball lay on the floor next to crumpled paper.

"We've got a lot of work to do." Spencer said.

"But 6 and half hours." I pointed out.

"Shall we get started?"Spencer said.

"We shall." I said handing him a broom.

The rest of my day was the greatest I have had in a long time. I learned a lot about my brother. We spent the first few hours talking about each other as we cleaned. We told each other about our lives, and interest. That was until we started cleaning the closet in the room. We found a old docking station and luckily Spencer brought his IPod. Edward always loved the older music but my taste seemed to change right along with the times. We spent the rest of the hours rocking out to all of the latest rock bands.

Before I knew it the clock read 2:58. I looked around the spotless room before shutting off the music.

"Mrs. Annoyed will be back in two minutes let's go!"I yelled.

We ran down the stairs and back to the detention room with 15 seconds to spare. Mrs. Annoyed walked in right on time with her shopping bags in her hand.

"Detention's over! I hope you had a miserable time."She said before once again walking out.

Spencer and I glanced at each other before gathering our stuff and walking out.

"Surprisingly…I had fun" I told Spencer.

"Me too." He said grinning.

He hopped on his old bike and I hopped in my car. I saw him ridding off before I looked at the list I had been adding to throughout the day.

_Spencer Swan's Family Resemblance _

_Brains-Charlie_

_Childlike personality- René _

_Eyes-René_

_Hair-Charlie_

_Height-Charlie_

_Taste in Music- René _

_Smile-Charlie_

I smiled at my list once more before driving back home. I was welcomed by Edward's kiss on the lips and his crooked smile.

"How was your day?" He asked.

"Uneventful." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I made my way past Edward and up to our room. I fell back unto our bed sighing before I smiled. Spencer Swan was the greatest brother I could have ever asked for.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Looking back at the previous chapters I realized Bella's last name was Cullen. Then I realized it was never explained in the book what Bella's last name would be as a vampire. She couldn't be a Cullen because she can't have the last name as Edward; she couldn't be a Hale because she looks nothing like Rose and Jasper. So a little something to think about.**

Bella POV

I felt bad about lying to Edward I really did. But I knew he wouldn't understand why I talked to Spencer. As Monday morning approached I prayed that Spencer wouldn't approach me in front of my family. I rode with Edward today and the car had a comfortable silence the way there.

The day past smoothly up until lunch. As I walked in Spencer who for once was already seated looked my way. He waved his hand happily and smiled for me to come over. I turned my head the other way acting like I didn't notice him. I saw his frown as I walked to my usual table sitting on the end today. The lunch period was tense. Spencer was not talking and laughing with his friends as usual. Instead his puzzled eyes stayed locked on me and his frowned stayed plastered on his face. The guys tried to include me in their conversation but soon realized I wasn't in the mood so let me be.

"Why's Spencer staring at you?" Rose said glancing at him.

"No idea." I smoothly lied with a shrug of the shoulders.

Dropping the conversation they entered another one just as quickly. Spencer started to get up and walk towards me but I slowly shook my head and mouthed no.

Suddenly the bell rang and I quickly left the table. Blowing off my fourth hour I made my way outside. Looking back Spencer was following close behind. Wanting to get out of hearing range of my vampire family I lead Spencer out back into the woods. We walked for about 45 minutes before stopping when I couldn't hear anyone. I turned to look and looked at Spencer.

"What's your problem?" He asked confused yet mad.

"What do you mean?" I replied calmly.

"FIRST YOU IGNORE ME! THEN WE HAD A GREAT TIME ON SATURDAY! NOW IT'S BACK TO IGNORING ME! WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" he screamed at me.

"Spencer we can't talk to each other anymore." I said cutting to the chase.

"WHY NOT?" He yelled still fuming.

"It's complicated." I said turning away not wanting to look him in the eye.

"What do you mean complicated?" He said calming down.

I was tempted to use the "it's not you it's me" line but decided against it. This was clearly not a humorous conversation.

"It doesn't matter." I told him. "But what does matter is we can't talk anymore."

"YOU'RE SO BIPOLAR!" He said getting worked up again.

"BIPOLAR! I AM NOT BIPOLAR!" I yelled back putting my hands on my hips.

"I-I-I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME!" He screamed.

"I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" I screamed back at him.

"WELL MAYBE I LIKE YOU!" He shouted before clamping his hand over his mouth.

"I'm not leaving Edward."I told him.

"Then fine. If this is what you want, after we leave this forest don't ever speak to me again." He said as I saw a tear roll down his face.

It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Spencer wasn't supposed to fall in love with me. Technically speaking he is my brother. And that was wrong on so many levels. I had dreamed of getting to know him and that's what I did Saturday. Now my guilt was eating me alive so the connections had to stop and the bridges needed to be burned.

No other words needed to be exchanged. So we made our way back to the building and up to our last class of the day realizing we had missed 2 hours. His walk was tense as we tried not to make eye contact with each other.

"Glad you could make it." spat at us.

I ignored her and took my seat with a sigh.

**I know it's short but I couldn't think of anymore. To be honest I have no Idea where I'm going with this story. Any Ideas? **

**PLEASE REVIW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed with story ideas. I would also like to say I sat down and wrote myself a chapter guide. Basically I summarized each chapter for this story up until the end. SO I WILL DEFINITELY FINISH THIS STORY. I actually have about 23 more chapters planned.**

It only took 2 weeks of Spencer's intense glares for me to crack. Every day during lunch I could feel his eyes boring into my head. My last three classes of the day were awkward and overall I was miserable. It finally took Jasper to talk some sense into me. I would only have two years with him at the most so why waste them. I also remembered a few events from the past. Edward broke up with me so I would be safe, and look how that turned out. I was still attacked by a bloodthirsty Laurent and had to runaway to Volterra to stop Edward from killing himself. Spending time with Spencer wouldn't hurt anyone.

I waited until Friday to tell him about my change of heart. During lunch on my way to my table I walked by him and dropped a note in his lap. The note read;

_I'm sorry, please meet me after school in the janitor's closet. Wink if you will come_

_-Bella_

Spencer looked annoyed before winking at me. A smile crept over my head and I did a mental victory dance.

"Someone's in a good mood for once." Rose said while sitting down.

Looking up I noticed everyone else had finally made it to the table with their props the humans liked to call food.

"What's there not to be happy about?" I replied with a grin.

Rose shook her head slowly with a smile. Clearly my radiation of happiness was sending waves to everyone at the table.

"What she means love is, you have been very depressed these past couple of weeks" Edward said.

"Never mind that, I have a feeling things are about to change for the better." I said with a shake of jazz hands and a smile wide.

Rose just cocked and eyebrow.

"You're not turning into one of those pixie psychic chicks are you." Emmett asked trying to discretely point to Alice.

Alice responded by jabbing her three inch heels in his foot, making Emmett let out a not so manly yelp.

"No silly!" I said still on the top of the world. "I just have a feeling." I said half looking at Spencer.

The lunch bell rang and before I left I pecked Edward on the cheek with a kiss.

"I'm walking home today!" I said to him turning around slightly before skipping to fourth hour.

The rest of the day I smiled at Spencer every time he looked my way. He never smiled back obviously still a little mad at me. When the final bell rang I rushed to the closet looking around to make sure no one saw me go in. A few minutes later after the pattering of feet decreased Spencer joined me in the closet.

"I was dumb, and stupid, and I am so sorry." I said all my emotions pouring out at once. "Am I forgiven?" I asked hopefully.

Spencer stood contemplating what to say. I knew he felt the sincerity in my words. But I gave him a little push with one of my best Alice puppy dog faces. I think that's what won him over because he sighed and said okay. I started jumping up and down in happiness before I suddenly stopped.

"You know we are just friends, right?" I asked nervously.

"Of course." He stammered.

I eyed him suspiciously.

"I know, I know, I know, you have a boyfriend. We are nothing more than friends." He said slightly annoyed.

"I love Edward, you need to respect that and if you can't…" I said trailing off.

"I can." He said more confident.

I felt relief flood over me. Yet I still couldn't help but think he still had feelings for me.

"So… do you wanna go out tomorrow?" Spencer asked scratching the back of his head.

I gave him a look telling him to reword that statement.

"I mean as friends." He added quickly. "Nothing more than two _friends_ hanging out on a Saturday." He said convincing himself more than me.

I laughed shaking my head. Blood rose to his face as he started to blush. His sweet scent filled my nostrils and I stopped laughing.

"You okay?" He asked noticing my change in demeanor.

"Peachy." I said as the blood left his cheeks. "Tomorrow's good." I said remembering his earlier question.

"So do I pick you up or…?" Spencer asked embarrassed.

"NO!" I half shouted quickly cutting him off.

If he picked me up the family would see him and it would be off with my limbs. Even if we were friends Spencer and I would have to be secret friends. Spencer looked at me confused.

"I mean we could just meet here." I told him. "Besides how are you going to pick me up when you don't even have a car?" I said lightening the mood.

"I'm saving up for one." He boasted proudly. "Yummy Yogurt only pays so much an hour." He said trying to prove a point.

"At least you get a discount on your fro-yo." I said looking for the silver lining in this cloud.

"I normally just eat it from the machine." He said nodding giddily.

I couldn't help but burst out laughing and once I started I couldn't stop.

"Why did I say that?" He mumbled to himself not realizing I could hear him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your boss." I joked still struggling to stop laughing.

"So tomorrow at 10?" He asked changing the subject to something less embarrassing.

"I'll meet you here." I told him. "Not in the closet though because it kinda stink in here." I said seriously.

We both looked at each other before once again bursting out laughing.

"We should get going." Spencer said in between breaths.

"Yeah." I said still laughing over our stupidity.

We both left the janitors closet and walked to the parking lot. Noticing it was empty I looked at my watch and saw school let out 45 minutes ago. I watched as Spencer got on his bike and I started walking. He waved goodbye and rode off in the opposite direction. Once he was gone I cut through the forest and ran all the way home with a stupid grin on my face.

I realized I could add one thing to my list of Spencer's traits.

_Awkwardness- Charlie_

**Here we are chapter 9! This was kind of a filler for an apology. The Janitor closet scene was shorter in my head but I just kept writing and it increased to this awkward convo. The next chapter will be them spending the whole day together on Saturday. I will have a whole lot of fun with it. REMEMBER: Bella never told Spencer their friendship would be a secret so next chappie will have some serious sneaking around and dodging class mates.**

**REVIEW!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: LONGEST CHAPTER YET!**

BELLA POV

I started getting ready Saturday morning at 9 a.m for my day with Spencer. I looked at the sky and it was of course cloudy. I put on a simple pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark purple top, and knee high purple converse. My hair as always was fine and no work needed to be contributed to it. It was actually a funny story of how I got my hair like this. During the days of my painful transformation Alice decided that just because I was in misery doesn't mean I had to look like it. I was lying on the floor screaming as Alice sat with a curling iron adding loose curls to my hair. Even when I did try to straighten my hair after the change was over; it magically curled back up right into place. Long story short I don't have bad hair days.

I didn't want to answer any question about where I was going and why I was leaving so early so I decided to sneak out. I should have known it would be impossible in a house full of vampires. I made it past the stairs and into the garage with no problems. I flicked on the light and jumped at what I saw.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked curiously sitting on his car.

Busted.

"I am going…HUNTING!" I said lying on the spot.

Edward cocked one of his eyebrows up.

"Why are you driving?" He asked confused. "Why not run?"

"I am going upstate?" I answered more like a question. "Yeah, I like the wildlife better… There are more foxes." I said nodding my head and throwing in my favorite animal's blood.

He stared at me confused before shrugging his shoulders and jumping off his car.

"Be safe love." He said kissing me on the cheek and going inside.

I think he sometimes forgot that I was no longer the fragile little human waiting for my prince to come save me.

When he was gone I let out a sigh of relief. As a human I was never good at lying, but now I could somehow managed to pull it off. I reached for my car keys off the rack before getting in and speeding off. I looked at my stereo and I saw it was already 10:15. I pushed the gas pedal harder and arrived at the school in 10 minutes. As I pulled up Spencer was standing next to his bike with his mouth wide open.

"What is it?" I said looking around.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THE MONEY TO AFFORD THAT?" Spencer asked pointing to my baby.

After I became I vampire I gained a need for speed and let's just say my truck made a long overdue trip to the scrap yard. I let Edward start buying my cars (much to his pleasure) and my baby was the latest and the best. A jet black, Aston Martin DBS Volante Convertible.

"Did I forget to mention I was kind of rich?" I said with a thinking face.

"It might have slipped your mind." He said shrugging like it was all good.

He stood self consciously admiring my baby for a minute.

"Well get in." I told him motioning to the passenger seat.

"We're riding that." He asked eyes bulging out of his head in disbelief.

"Well I didn't plan on riding on the back of your bike." I told him rolling my eyes.

He hurried and stumbled into the passenger seat as I sped out of the parking lot. We rode in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Um… where are we going?" Spencer asked me breaking the silence.

I looked around for the first time at my surroundings.

"I have no idea." I told him laughing.

"Where driving to nowhere?" He questioned.

"I'm still new to town and haven't really been out." I said defending myself. "What's there to do around here?" I asked taking my eyes off the road.

"Not much." He confessed. "If we wanna have some fun we might have to drive out of town. There is a great mall about an hour away?" He suggested.

I made a U-turn and sped the opposite way. Getting tired of the quietness I turned on the radio. Phoenix by fall out boy came through the speakers.

"I love this song!" Spencer said excited.

I smiled before turning the knob from 10-40. His own smile brightened as the song blasted and I joined him in singing the lyrics.

_Put on your war paint_

_You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here, here comes this rising tide so come on_

Put on your war paint

Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey lining

So we can take the world back from the heart-attacked  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart

Hey, young blood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing all-vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm going to change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix 

It was awesome. We sang as loud as we could and as obnoxiously as possible. The wind rushing through our hair as we rode down the freeway sun roof off. We sang song after song until we arrived in the parking lot hair flying everywhere and voices sore.

I looked up at the mall. It was pretty big. I just hoped that we didn't see anyone from school. Muckville was small and I knew word would get around that the "beautiful and Mysterious" Bella Masen had befriended Spencer Swan if we were seen.

"Where to first?" I asked.

He looked around thinking before dragging me around the mall and stopping with a mischievous grin.

"Build-a-bear Workshop?" I questioned thinking he was kidding.

He said nothing but hastily pulled me into the store.

"Aren't we a little old?" I said glancing at the 6 year olds running past me.

"No." He said seriously.

I just rolled my eyes following him over to the bear skins. At least we wouldn't see anyone we recognized in here. Beside the parents the age range was as low as 3-11. Spencer stood contemplating between a white fur and a cream fur before stuffing the cream fur in my hand and taking the white for himself. Lightening up I was once again smiling as we stuffed, clothed, and finished our bears. It was actually pretty fun, I felt like a little kid again.

It wasn't until we were sitting at the tiny computers Spencer finally gave the meaning behind his strange looking bear. I glanced at his screen confused when he typed Bella Bear into the name section of the birth certificate.

"It's you." He told me holding her up with an Emmett sized grin.

Looking at the bear I saw she had my pale, white skin/fur and my golden colored eyes. Spencer had also gotten a dark brown curly wig sowed in for the bear. The clothes he picked were girly yet simple like me. He had matched me perfectly. I laughed and playfully punched him in the shoulder before looking down at my own bear.

I guess I made Spencer not even realizing what I was doing. My bear had Spencer's icy blue eyes, his creamy skin, and his messy, ear length, raven colored, and hair. He was wearing a polo shirt and some blue jeans which were Spencer's signature style.

"This ones you." I told Spencer holding up the bear and typing his name on the certificate.

We stared at each other holding our bears out before I awkwardly turned back to the screen clicking the print button. Spencer did the same and we collected our certificates. Holding them together I looked at the names.

"Bella Bear and Spencer Bear." I said out loud.

"Are they married or something?" Spencer asked me smiling.

"Friends!" I blurted out quickly. "Friend with the same stupid last name, nothing more." I said turning away.

"Okay." He replied embarrassed.

Looking at the clock I saw it was already 2.

"You hungry?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." I lied glad we had changed to a different subject.

We awkwardly made our way to the food court. After we ate, well Spencer ate. I pushed my food around my plate saying I lost my appetite; we needed something else to do.

"You picked Build-a-bear." I said smiling at little Spencer Bear. "I pick next."

Spencer shrugged in agreement and followed me as I started walking around the mall. I ended up going into Forever 21 despite Spencer's groans. Don't get me wrong I don't love shopping, but that doesn't mean I hate it. Shopping with Alice was a pain but shopping alone is totally different.

"Which one?" I asked Spencer showing him two purses I liked.

He shrugged before I shoved both purses in his arms. An hour and a half later I could barely see Spencer over all the clothes. That's when a familiar scent crossed my nose. I pulled Spencer's arms rushing us underneath the spinning racks leaving my clothes behind.

"What's wro—SHH!" I interrupted Spencer then peeked my head out from under the circular rack.

"Which one looks better?" Rose asked Alice holding up two tops.

"Definitely the pink one." Alice responded.

I almost started to freak out. No wonder it was so easy to sneak out this morning. Alice and Rose weren't even there. I forget they were going to the mall but why did it have to be this mall. If they saw me I was so dead. I pushed the clothes to cover us and put my shield around Spencer and I to mask our scents.

"What's wrong?" Spencer whispered from our hiding spot in the dark clothes.

I put my finger to my lips begging him to be quiet. Luckily Alice and Rose paid for their stuff and left the store 5 minutes later.

"That was close."I said once they were out of sight.

"What was close?" he asked. "And why were you hiding from your sisters?" he wondered demanding answers.

"We need to go." I said looking around in case Rose and Alice came back.

"What? Why?" He asked scrunching his eyebrows.

"I'll explain in the car." I told him. "Please let's just go." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the store and into my car.

I sat nervously speeding out of the parking lot. The hour long drive home was tense and uncomfortable. If Spencer had another way back to town I knew he wouldn't be sitting here. But he didn't so we sat in silence as I racked my brain wondering how I was going to get out of this one.

"Explain." Spencer said seriously

I sighed and parked in the school parking lot.

"Remember how I said we could be friends." I asked him.

He nodded.

"I meant… secret friends." I told him.

"Why? Are you embarrassed of me?" He asked.

"What! No!" I said honestly. "It's just…my family can't know we are friends."

"Why not?" He asked still not understanding. "Oh I know, it's complicated." He added getting mad.

"Please, let's not fight again." I begged him.

I didn't want a repeat of last time. I couldn't suffer another few weeks of the quiet violence. His anger subsided as he remembered those harsh weeks himself.

"Fine." He said.

"Fine?" I questioned.

This was just too easy.

"I like you way too much and if we have to be unseen to hang out then that's what we'll have to do." He said explaining his logic.

A wave of guilt washed over me. Spencer was too sweet. He didn't deserve all of this secrecy that was going on. It seems like I'm always covering a lie with another lie. Instead of giving the truth of the Cullen family secrets I was lying more and more every day. I knew eventually my tunnel of lies would be too deep and my ladder wouldn't be long enough to dig me out.

"Thank you." I told him honestly.

He smiled before getting out of my car and onto his bike.

"Same time next week?" He suggested.

"See ya here." I replied before driving off at an illegal speed.

Once home I stashed my bear in my car so no one would find it. I ran upstairs content with my day and crept behind Edward who sat on the seat of his piano. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed him on the neck.

"Did you have a nice trip?" he asked looking up at me.

"What?" I asked dumbly.

"You went upstate to hunt right?" He asked me eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, of course." I told him with a fake smile

Another lie

**Author's Note: Is it just me or is Bella telling too many lies? Next Chapter will stir up some Edward Bella Drama! With Bella gone all the time Edward starts to make crazy assumption of where, and who she's with. I'm going to have fun with a Jealous Edward!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Next Chapter is up! A little shorter than usual but important for the next few chapters to come.**

Bella POV

After our day at the mall, Spencer and I continued to hang out every Saturday. We would always go to the secluded places like the library to "study". Really we would just talk behind books until the librarian would get fed up and kick us out for being too loud. Before I knew it fall was over and winter was half way over too. One Saturday as Spencer and I were sitting at a table in the back of an empty coffee shop he told me something.

"My foster parents want to meet you." He said.

"Oh really?" I asked curiously, faking a sip of my caramel latte.

"Um… yeah. I talk a lot about you." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm flattered." I told him smiling.

"They actually invited you over for dinner Tuesday." He said slightly embarrassed.

"I don't know." I told him unsure.

The truth was I really did want to meet his foster parents. I wanted to see the home my brother grew up in. The environment he had without Charlie and René in his life. But meeting his parents was a big step and I didn't want Spencer to take it the wrong way.

"Only if you want to come." He managed to stammer out.

"Why not?" I said caving in with a smile.

"Great!" He said handing me a piece of paper with his address on it.

We exited the coffee shop and Spencer hopped on his bike.

"See ya Tuesday!" He yelled before riding off.

I waved before starting my walk home.

Edward's POV

Bella had been acting strange lately. Almost as if she was hiding something, and Bella and I never hide anything from each other. She had also been hunting every Saturday. I mean, I know is trying to be extra careful with Spencer being her singer and all, but now she even hunts when her eyes are golden. I have tried to just let it go. Bella would tell me what's been going on when she is ready but the nagging in the back of my head was telling me otherwise.

I sighed as I headed out to the garage to make a run to the store for Esme. She was making cupcakes for the Hospital banquet and ran out of eggs after Emmett thought it would be fun to throw them at Jasper. Long story short it had turned ugly and Emmett and Jasper were both on timeout. I turned the key trying to turn on the engine of my latest Volvo. It wouldn't start.

"Rose I thought you were going to fix my Volvo!" I yelled knowing she could hear me.

"I've been busy!" she yelled a fashion show blaring through the TV.

I rolled my eyes before taking Bella's keys of the rack and getting in her Aston Martin. Turning on the ignition my foot rolled against some thing soft. Reaching down under the seat I pulled out a bear from Build-a-bear Workshop. Sniffing it an unfamiliar scent crossed my nose. It was Bella's scent masked with another, but I could clearly tell it was a male's scent. Anger clouded my mind.

_Was Bella cheating on me?_

Bella POV

It was Tuesday night and I stood applying lip gloss in the mirror when I noticed a figure behind me leaning on the door frame.

"Where are you going?" Edward asked his arms crossed and a look of anger on his face.

"Hunting." I told him running a brush down my hair loosening its curls.

"Little fancy for hunting don't you think?" He asked stepping closer to me.

I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a flowing, knee length, midnight blue dress. I had matching black flats and a hundred dollar necklace to top off. Taking away some of its feminist elements I had a black leather jacket on.

"Umm…" I answered not knowing what to say.

"You don't have to hide anything from me." Edward said grabbing my wrist and looking me in the eyes. "Because I love you more than anything in this world."

Mesmerized I leaned in placing a kiss on his lips before taking my hands back.

"I have to go." I told him before walking out the door.

Edward's POV

It was Tuesday night when Bella was standing in front of a mirror applying. I stood silently watching her until she noticed me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her a little mad she could get ready for a date in front of me.

"Hunting." She replied.

A little more anger filled my body. So now she could just stand there and lie to my face? What else has she lied about these past few weeks? I would never get answers if I didn't ask questions. So I guess I would just have to be bold with her.

"Little fancy for hunting don't you think." I asked stepping closer to make her nervous.

She really looked beautiful tonight, even if she was dressed to impress another man.

"Umm…" She replied.

I had her now. If she was cheating on me she could at least be honest about it. Or maybe have the decency to be guilty. Calming down I grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eyes. Topaz and Topaz boring into each other.

"You don't have to hide anything from me." I told her honestly. "Because I love you more than anything in this world." I said turning on the charm.

And to believe she actually stood on her tippy toes to kiss me on the lips. Obviously still toying with my emotions.

"I have to go." She said letting go of our hand grasp and walking out.

Like the clock struck 12 and Cinderella left the ball. I didn't follow her though. There was no glass slipper. I knew if I did follow her she would know I was there. She would look up at the trees and know that I knew what was going on. After all we have been through I just can't believe that my girl is in love with someone else.

**Author's Note: So how did I do with Edward's point of view? I'll admit I was a little nervous to write from it. I just hope it was okay? On my bio I have finally come out with my age. Did you guys think I was older than 13?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews!**

Bella POV

I left the house dry sobbing as the winter wind flew through my hair. Guilt engulfed my heart. I had been lying so much lately. I didn't know how much longer I could continue this. Of course Edward was getting suspicious, he wasn't stupid. Glancing at the messy scrawl on the paper I noticed Spencer didn't live that far from here and I had about 30 minutes to kill so I decided to walk to his place instead. I also didn't mind the scenery. A fresh sheet of snow had landed earlier on this cold winter day and it covered the trees beautifully.

I made it to Spencer's with 5 minutes to spare. From the outside the house was made out of a burgundy brick pattern. The smoke coming from the top of the chimney made it look warm and cozy. I walked up his driveway and hesitated before ringing the doorbell. I was starting to get nervous about the whole situation.

"I'll get it!" I heard Spencer yell from inside the house.

A few second later the door opened to a frazzled Spencer.

"Wow." He said staring at me eyes wide.

I pulled on my dress subconsciously.

"You look amazing." He said admiring my dress.

"Aww… thanks." I replied smiling.

Spencer continued to stare at me.

"So… are you gonna let me in?" I asked him waiting.

"Of course!" He said shaking out of shock and stepping aside.

I looked around at my surroundings. I was in what I assumed to be the family room. A large couch and a few big chairs were surrounding a coffee table. A big fire place sat against the wall blazing. It was comforting to be around my natural element. I also noticed a man sitting on a reclining chair watching a small TV.

"Spence is that Bella!" A woman said rushing in the room with an apron tied on her waist.

She was a short and plump lady. She had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. She had also looked as if she was working hard on this meal.

"Oh hello dear!" She says to me slightly embarrassed. "You must be Bella."

"Hello m'am." I started.

"Please, call me Jen" She said sticking her hand out. "That's what Spencer calls me anyway."

"It's nice to meet you Jen." I said taking her hand and lightly shaking it.

"Oh! Your hands are freezing dear." She said.

"Yeah it's pretty chilly outside." I told her lying smoothly.

"I'm Ezra." The man said getting out of the chair and coming towards me. "Spencer's foster dad." he added.

"It's nice to meet you." I said also shaking his hand.

"Dinner will be ready in 10, so why don't you have a seat and warm up until it's done." Jen said motioning to the couch.

I sat down and smoothed out my dress as Jen hurried off to the kitchen to finish her meal. Ezra took his seat back on the chair and continued to watch the football game.

"Please pretend to like this meal even if you don't." Spencer whispered in my ear taking a seat next to me. "Jen got out her cook book and has been pouring her soul into this recipe for the last 3 hours."

I started to laugh.

"I'm serious." He continued to whisper. "She really wants this meal to be perfect."

"And it will be." I whispered back. "Just relax." I told him.

"Dinner's ready!" Jen said popping her head through the door.

Spencer helped me up and we made our way to the kitchen. Spencer was right, Jen had gone through a lot to make this dinner perfect. Four fine china plates with matching silverware were set around the table. Underneath it laid a silk table cloth, and she even put fresh roses in a nice glass vase on the center of the table.

Spencer pulled my chair out for me as Jen started to serve our plates. Human food. Yuck.

"It's Penne All'Arrabbiata with a side of garlic bread and a tossed salad." She said placing a plate in front of me.

"It looks amazing." I lied to her politely.

"Well aren't you a sweetie, Spencer this one's a keeper." She said jabbing his rib.

What? I shook it off. They started eating and I knew I would have to eat too. I stuck a noodle in my mouth and tried to hide my disgust.

"So Bella, Spencer says you're also adopted." Ezra said starting conversation

"Yes." I said swallowing my bite. "My parents died when I was about 8."

"That's so sad." Jen said compassionately. "Spence here parents died when he was 1. I unfortunately can't have kids so Ezra and I decided to go for adoption. Wanting someone more mature we decided to adopt a preteen. When we saw Spencer we just knew he was the one." She continued to gush.

"Jen!" Spencer groaned embarrassed.

I laughed at his child like attitude, before taking a few more disgusting bites of the pasta

"Carlisle and Esme took me in about a year ago." I told her ignoring Spencer.

"It's so kind of them to adopt all 6 of you?" Ezra says.

"Yeah." I tell him nodding. "We are all one big, happy, family."

Conversation continued to flow and many laughs filled the air. I couldn't help but feel jealous. The Cullen's and I never sat around the table like this just talking, laughing, and having a good time. We were all close yet isolated in many ways. I could honestly say I was enjoying myself.

"I'm so happy Spencer has found someone like you." Jen said trying to stop laughing.

"We see the way you and Spencer look at each other." Ezra added.

Did they think Spencer and I were dating?

"I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression." I told them. "But Spencer and I are just friends, Right Spence?"

Spencer just sat there staring at his pasta. Did he still want to date me? I thought I had set the record straight a long time ago.

"Okay." Jen says winking at Ezra.

"If you say so." Ezra said winking back.

Deciding that the night was too good to ruin I decided to let it go. We had all finished eating and I looked down at my plate. Half of my food was gone. I would have a lot to throw up later. Just thinking about it made me grimace.

"Why don't we all head back into the family room to talk some more." Ezra suggested.

We all headed back into the family room and took our seats. Ezra in his chair, Jen on another chair, and Spencer and I on the couch back on the couch. Once again Ezra focused his eyes back on the game and a silence filled the air.

"The adoption center gave me some photos of Spencer when he was just a little boy." Jen gushed. "Would you like to see some?"

"Jen you are not bringing out the baby pictures!" Spence said embarrassed.

"Nonsense Spencer, I would love to see the baby pictures." I told Jen.

She squealed before bustling off in a backroom to get a photo album. She returned quickly before shoving herself on the couch between Spence and I.

"Here's Spence when he was a baby in the bath tub!" She exclaimed flipping open the first page.

"Jen!" Spencer yelled.

About 200 photos, and many stories later I pretty much knew everything about Spencer's past.

"It's getting late and I better go." I said looking at my phone and noticing it was about 10:30. "Esme and Carlisle will probably want me home soon."

"It was lovely meeting you dearie." Jen told me.

"Come back soon." Ezra said.

"I will." I promised.

I'll take you home." Spencer said looking at his mom for approval.

With a nod from her we headed outside. Spencer got on his old rusty bike and looked at me expectantly.

"Hop on." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "I would probably get home faster if I walked, or crawled."

"Ha ha very funny." He said sarcastically. "It'll be fun."

I rolled my eyes before sitting on the back of the bike and wrapping my arms around his stomach to prevent myself from falling off. The smell of cinnamon filled my nostrils and I could smell his sweet blood. It took some power to ignore it bit it was manageable and becoming easier.

"Go!" I demanded playfully.

He started pedaling slowly as I pointed out the directions.

I was right; it would have been faster to walk. I didn't say so though. I appreciated his kind gesture even if it did take us almost 45 minutes to get to the forest by my house.

"I can walk from here." I said getting off.

I didn't want the Cullen's to hear me with Spencer. With their super vampireness, and nosy personalities.

"Are you sure?" He asked out of breath.

"Are you sure you're not going to pass out?" I asked him.

"I'm fine." He said faking manliness.

"I'm fine too." I told him. "And I can walk from here. My family can't know we're friends remember."

"Yeah." He said frowning.

"I had fun tonight." I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry about Jen. She can be a little…" He said shaking his head.

"Your folks are great." I told him. "They really love you." I added more to myself.

"They really liked you." He said grinning.

"Really?" I asked surprised.

"Who wouldn't?" He said.

If I were human I'd be blushing.

"So I'll see you Saturday?" I asked.

"It's a date." He said before riding off.

I frowned a little before walking into the forest towards my secluded and unwelcoming home. I suddenly felt alone and sad again. I just wasn't ready to go home and face Edward again.

**Author's Note: Did you guys like it? This will probably be the last update before I start school next Tuesday. Can't wait to start 8****th**** grade! Next chappie Edward will try to win Bella back, even if she was never gone.**


End file.
